Toy structures such as dollhouses, cabins, bookshelves, and castles may use wood components for assembly purposes. Typical wood components may include grooved panels, notched logs, and tabbed planks which are interconnected to build the toy structure. Some wood components, however, may be poorly formed and result in poor appearance. Moreover, some toy structures, due to manufacturing tolerances, may not properly assemble resulting in further fastening, screwing, and/or gluing to stabilize the structure. Other conventional toy structures may use complicated interconnections or may require tools for assembly/disassembly which may lead to poor construction or frustration for the user. Still further, some typical toy structures may require custom machining for different components which may result in higher cost and waste by-products.
Convenient assembly and disassembly of toy structures without the use of tools is advantageous for the user. Moreover, convenient intersection of wood components is advantageous for assembly and disassembly of the toy structure and for the rigidity of the toy structure.